


Your different

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, How Do I Tag, Insecure TK Strand, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Please let me know if I need to add anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk is terrified to meet his boyfriend's parents, it had never gone well for him before, but Carlos was different from the rest of them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Your different

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few weeks back before the trailer for this week's episode was even realized so nothing canon about Carlos' parents happens in this story.

Tk loved Carlos, he loved him more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. But that didn’t seem to stop that small part of him that was terrified it would all end badly from coming back up.

Owen liked to joke a lot that Tk normally had a terrible test in men, and it was true before Carlos there had only really been one other person that was actually nice to him through their whole relationship and he had ended up ruining that relationship himself. Everyone else, well they had all been pretty horrible. He had been cheated on and had his heartbroken, too many times to count. More times then he would want to count. 

He knew deep down that Carlos was different, that Carlos was amazing and that he would never hurt him on purpose. But that didn’t stop the worry. Not even a little bit.

He tried to make himself stop worrying but he couldn’t seem to. He was convinced that something was going to go wrong, that he was somehow going to ruin this like he always seemed too.

“Stop worrying.” Owen told his son across the room as he watched Tk star down at his phone with a panicked look across his face. “About whatever you’re worrying about.”

“Carlos wants me to meet his mum.” Tk revealed looking up from his phone and over at his father. “He wants me to meet his whole family.”

“That’s good.” Owen smiled a little at the news. “Carlos knows me and you mum.”

“I know but he knew you before we started to date and he meet mum by accident. This is going to be planed. He wants me to go to a BBQ with his whole family there.” Tk could feel his panic growing with each word and he pushed himself up from the chair to start pacing around the room. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Tk.” Owen couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. “There is no need to worry. They’re going to love you. There is no need to worry.”

“Yeah because Carlos’ family is going to love the drug addict he’s dating. I’m just the person you want dating your child.” Tk said sarcastically stopping in his pacing long enough to give Owen a small desperate look.

“Tk you are clean and sober.” Owen pointed out with a small sigh, he hated it so much when Tk thought less of himself for his past. “And you have been for a little over a year now.”

“That doesn’t really matter dad. I am still a drug addict who hasn’t been sober for more than four years since I was fifteen. No one would want someone like me dating their child. If I wasn’t your kid you wouldn’t want me dating yours. That sounded really weird but you get my point dad. I am not the person you dream your kid will end up with.” Tk could feel the start of tears building up in his eyes and he had to fight to keep them back. “They’re going to hate me and everything with Carlos is going to be ruined.”

“No it is not TK.” Owen shock his head walking over to stop his son in his pacing. “It does not matter that you’re a drug addict, you fight to stay clean and sober every day and you have come a long way from the person you used to be. I think Carlos’ parents would be happy for someone like you to be dating there son. You love him and he loves you. I think that’s all they will care about.”

“You hated Tommy. And he had been sober for over a year when we started dating.” TK pointed out still struggling to believe what his father was saying.

“I didn’t like Tommy because you were newly sober and he was a good few years older than you. And I was proven right about him, he got you back into using.” Owen reminded him. “Carlos is not a drug addict. Carlos probably hasn’t told them that you are. So stop worrying and go meet your boyfriend’s parents.”

Tk looked at the older man for a second before he nodded slowly. “Okay. I will go and meet them.”

“Good.” Owen nodded. “I know they will love you. I know it Tk.”

*****************************************

“Hey.” Carlos stopped his boyfriend just as they reached the driveway to his childhood home. “There’s no need to worry.”

“Of course there’s not.” Tk said sarcastically. “Your addict boyfriend is about to meet your family. Nothing to worry about at all.”

“Tk, they don’t know you’re an addict. It didn’t feel right to tell them myself and I thought it would be best to let you do it. And from what I’ve already told them they love you.” Carlos assured him taking both of the younger man’s hands in his. “I know they will love you.”

“How can you know that Carlos. I ruin everything. I have ruined every other relationship I’ve ever had, the good ones and the bad ones. And I’m most likely going to do it to this one and I don’t want to.” Tk admitted all his build up worries starting to come out.

“Oh Tk.” Carlos sighed. “I love you and I’m not going to let you mess this up. I don’t even think you’re going to mess this up, not one bit. I do not care about your past, it’s your past. And if you ever tell my family there not going to care either so come with me and meet my family and I will make damn sure that you don’t ever mess this relationship up, but you have to promise me that you won’t let me mess it up.”

“How do you do that?” Tk asked with a small shack of his head.

“Do what?”

“How do you know exactly what I need to hear?” Tk leant forward to bring his boyfriend in for a hug, Carlos pulling him in tighter. “I’m still terrified but I love you Carlos and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Good, so we both agree with the whole no messing up things?” Carlos asked as he pulled away from the hug.

“Yeah we are.”

“Good. Now you ready to go in and meet everyone?” When Carlos got a small nod from the younger man he grabbed his hand and the pair started to make their way up the stairs to the front door. “And by the way none of my sisters are really as scary as their going to try and make themselves seem to be. Got it.”

“Got it.” Tk agreed with a small nod. “Let’s go do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
